fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Sora and the Corpse Bride Chapter 13: Emily VS Myreille
Myreille opens the door to Emily's room, until she sees Myreille, looking out the window, still sad. Myreille raised her beybalde and takes her. Emily looks at Myreille, with a sad look, but she's not doing anything, then Emily looks back down in sadness, again. "Hellhound, Let it rip!" Suddenly, Myreille uses a beyblade attack and it strikes Emily on her shoulder. Emily screams in pain, while she stands up. Myreille rushes and tackles Emily, when she threw out the window. Myreille began to laugh grabbing the beyblade and got out to the balcony. Emily was about to get up, but Myreille kicked her. Emily tumbles down right to the edge. Myreille catches up to Emily and corners her, while Emily just sits there in despair. "Get up!" said Myreille, but Emily didn't do anything. Myreille kicks her, "Get up! What's the matter, corpse bride?" Myreille chuckled, "Too kind and gentle to fight back?" Emily looks down, ignoring her. Myreille walks into the foreground and breaks off a piece of the roof. Myreille walks toward Emily, about to smash her head. "No!" Emily opens her eyes and heard a familiar voice from below. She looked down and saw Sora with Rapidash, Becca and Roxas. "Sora…" said Emily. "No, Miss Myreille don't!" Sora shouted. Myreille was going to kill Emily, but Emily grabbed the piece, got up and glared at her. Myreilles eyes widen. "I'm going in, Roxas stay here," Sora ran off and kicked the door open to save Emily. Meanwhile, Myreille and Emily kept fighting. Myreille swung her weapon, but Emily dodged it, just in time. Emily growls at Myreille, while Myreille backed away. Myreille slipped on the roof, until Emily lunged at her. Inside, Sora ran upstairs to stop this as Becca followed him. Back outside, Emily pinned Myreille on the ground, but Myreille threw Emily off. Myreille picked up the weapon and smashed the monster, but it was a stoned gargoyle. "Come on out and fight!" Myreille shouted, as she began to find Emily, "Were you in love with him, corpse bride? Did you honestly think he'd want you when he had someone like me?" Emily had enough and snuck right behind Myreille. Myreille quickly turned around and swung her weapon, but Emily dodged it. "Sora will never fall in love with you! I fell in love with him!" said Emily. Myreille laughed, "Who could ever love a corpse bride? You're just a monster!" "No, you are!" said Emily. Myreille glared at her and kept swinging her weapon, but Emily keeps avoiding the attacks. "It's over, corpse bride. Sora is mine!" Myreille shouted. That made Emily very ticked and punched Myreille leaving a scratch on the beyblader's face, "He doesn't belong to you and he never will!" Emily grabbed Myreille by the neck and holds her out over the edge of the roof. "Let me go, please, I beg of you! I'll do anything, anything!" Myreille begged. Emily glared at Myreille, until she realized what she's doing as her anger face melts off. Emily thought, 'What am I doing? I'm not a murderer and never hurt anyone.' Emily pulls Myreille back and her face is closer to Myreille's, "Get out of my castle and never come back!" Emily shoves Myreille to the ground. Sora and Becca finally came to the balcony from above, "Emily!" Emily turns around and saw Sora, "Sora?" Emily began to climb the tower, leaving Myreille behind. Until Emily went on top, she held out her hand, "Sora!" Sora held out his hand, until his and Emily's hand held to each other. Emily came close and caressed his face, "You came back!" They both stare passionately, as they were quiet. Suddenly, Emily screams in pain and Sora is helpless. Myreille grins evilly and pulls out the knife out of Emily's back, "I can't believe you fell for my trick!" Emily starts to fall, knocking Myreille off, causing her to lose balance. Sora reaches forward and pulls Emily back while Becca grabs Sora's cloak, while Myreille falls off, screaming to her death, never to be seen again. Sora helps Emily, who is injured, up to the balcony. Katara, Cosmos, Ansem and Rouge rushed out to the balcony and gasps that Emily is injured. Sora lays Emily on the floor; he is worried that Emily won't make it. Becca backed up but still worried. Emily opens her eyes, slowly and saw Sora, "You…you…you came back…" "Of course, I came back. I couldn't let them…" Sora hugged Emily, "Oh, this is all my fault. If only I'd gotten here sooner." "Maybe…it's better…it's better this way," said Emily. "Don't talk like that, you'll be alright," said Sora, as Emily coughed, "We're together now. Everything's going to be fine you'll see." Emily placed her hand on Sora's cheek, as he held her hand, "At…at least…I get to see you…one last time…" Sora kept holding Emily's hand against his cheek. Sora noticed that her hand is about to slip off; he looks at Emily, until her head falls back, eyes closed and let out her last breath. Sora drops her hand and puts his hands on his mouth; he can't believe that Emily is dead. "No, no! Please, please! Please don't leave me!" Sora began to cry silently on her chest, "I love you!" Becca hugged herself, crying. Inside, the last rose petal fall to the ground, as Katara, Cosmos, Ansem and Rouge saw it. They all looked down, as Rouge put her arm on Cosmos' shoulder as Cosmos silently cries on Ansem who is hugging her, knowing that they lost hope and lost their mistress. Category:Beauty and the Beast Fanfictions Category:Fanfics Category:Beauty and the Beast Parodies Category:Beauty and the Beast Fanmake Category:Fan Fiction Category:Beauty and the Beast Fanfiction Category:Fanfiction Category:Fanmakes